This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Motorized vehicles traditionally include a power supply (e.g. an internal combustion engine, an electric motor and/or a combination thereof) that produces a drive torque. A transmission receives the drive torque and employs gear ratios to modify the input torque to obtain various desired output torques. The output torque is then transmitted through a propshaft assembly to a rear differential unit, which evenly distributes the torque between a pair of axle shafts. The axle shafts, in turn, cause movement of the vehicle through the vehicle wheels.
The propshaft assembly is subject to the stresses of the torque transmitting over its length. A center bearing assembly coupled to the vehicle's chassis assists in allowing rotation of and support for the propshaft assembly. However, the propshaft assembly and, specifically, the center bearing assembly are exposed to various contaminants, such as dirt, water, oil, salt, etc., due to their location at an undersurface of the vehicle. These contaminants can effect the bearing performance.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a propshaft assembly with protection from contaminants for the center bearing assembly.